Pequeña subordinada
by Erikawaii95
Summary: El general Roy Mustang se encuentra luego de nueve años con la pequeña hija de Maes Hughes. Nace una nueva promesa. #FanficFMA


**Disclaimer: Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Full metal alchemist no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

**La portada tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo fanartista (honestamente, no sé quién es ;_;)**

** #FanficFMA**

* * *

**Pequeña subordinada**

**.**

"Maes Hughes nacido en 1885, fallecido en 1914"

Nueve años habían pasado de su asesinato a manos de Envidia.

Roy desenroscó su pequeña petaca con whisky y bebió un sorbo que le supo amargo. No supo si era por la circunstancia o porque ya los años comenzaban a pesarle. Nuevamente, el día no combinaba con sus sentimientos: el cielo azul, sin ni una nube. Quizás, el viento lo confortaba dándole alguna que otra caricia.

— Lo sé, tanto tiempo sin visitarte…—murmuró a la lápida—. Tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver, Amestris estaba más podrida de lo que creíamos —se excusó mientras guardaba la petaca en su bolsillo—. Aún no soy el Führer —agregó—. Lo lamento.

Intentó que la mirada no se le empañara, pero era difícil. Recordar que aún no había cumplido la promesa a quien fue su mejor amigo volvía las cosas más complejas. Le daba vergüenza, en parte, porque también se había jurado a sí mismo regresar allí con el cargo.

— Bueno, al menos ahora que soy General, estamos en el mismo rango —reconoció mientras se refregaba los ojos, intentando quitar de allí la melancolía acumulada.

Sonrió pensando en lo que Maes le hubiese respondido: probablemente lo hubiese felicitado, pero a los segundos le hubiese preguntado que cuándo pensaba casarse con Hawkeye, que cuándo iba a tener hijos… ignorando todo lo concerniente a la milicia.

Fue justamente el recuerdo de su ahora capitana, su reina, lo que lo hizo volver a la realidad. Tenía que volver al trabajo. Se despidió con un ademán de cabeza y giró sobre sus talones, dio unos pasos, comenzando a alejarse, pero se detuvo en seco al ver la figura de una niña castaña caminando hacia él… ¿podía ser?

Sacó la cuenta, Elicia debía tener unos 12 o 13 años, podía ser ella. Trató de esconder su rostro bajo la gorra de su uniforme y continuó su trayecto, totalmente avergonzado y rogando que no lo reconociera. No había visitado ni a ella ni a Gracia desde el funeral.

Elicia andaba completamente concentrada en las flores que le llevaba a su padre. Pero se frenó cuando creyó ver un rostro conocido en ese militar que venía en sentido contrario al que ella iba. ¿Dónde lo había visto? Hizo un recuento de fotos familiares y lo recordó.

— ¡Disculpe, señor! —gritó para detenerlo.

Roy no tuvo otra opción que voltear y enfrentarla.

— ¿Sí? —respondió, haciéndose el desentendido, como si no supiera quien era ella.

— ¿Usted es Roy Mustang, no es así? —esperó a que él asintiera para seguir— Soy Elicia, Elicia Hughes, ¿me recuerda?

— ¡Elicia! ¡Has crecido tanto que no te reconocí! —mintió descaradamente—. Supongo que vas a dejarle esas flores a tu padre, ¿no? —quiso golpearse en el rostro por lo obvio y condescendiente que estaba sonando.

— ¿Quiere acompañarme?

No se pudo negar, le debía eso al menos luego de tanta ausencia. Porque él podría haber estado presente en su vida y la de Gracia, pero era débil. Había decidido cortar contacto porque no quería derrumbarse si la niña le preguntaba por su padre. Y ahí estaba, a punto de pasar de todos modos. La vida podía ser demasiado irónica.

La acompañó a la tumba en ameno silencio. Elicia se acuclilló para acomodar las flores y, por unos segundos, se quedó absorta en la inscripción de la lápida, como si estuviese pensando o rememorando algo.

— Es algo curioso, ¿sabe? —esbozó aún distraída—. Yo era muy pequeña cuando mi papá murió y hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo… —Mustang tragó saliva, presintiendo lo que vendría a continuación—. No me acuerdo de su voz, pero sí algunas frases o palabras puntuales que decía…

— Es lógico, tenías 3 años —trató de desviar el general—. Si te sirve de algo, tu padre siempre hablaba de ti y de tu madre… —sentía que escupía las palabras sin procesarlas realmente, como si fuese un discurso pre-armado. Era la complacencia hablando, no Roy Mustang.

— Eso dicen todos —sonrió, melancólica—. Pero no es lo que yo recuerdo —enfatizó, mirando a Mustang directamente—. Yo lo recuerdo diciéndome que tenía que trabajar mucho para que Roy Mustang fuera el Führer.

Lo tomó completamente por sorpresa, ¿cómo iba a poder alguna vez responderle a eso? Ya no podía siquiera refugiarse en la comodidad de la condescendencia. Trató de reprimir las lágrimas hasta que le fue humanamente imposible. Elicia también dejó caer unas, quizás por empatía, para que Roy se sintiera acompañado.

— Me costó mucho entender por qué mi padre no volvía a casa, me llevó varios años comprender qué le pasó y creo que aún tengo muchas preguntas al respecto —dijo secándose la tristeza de la cara con el dorso de la mano— pero hay algo que no me atrevo a preguntarle a mamá, por qué ella se pone muy triste con todo el tema…

— Y supongo que me lo quieres preguntar a mí… —terminó él, volviendo a ser el luchador que era. Lo que más temía ya estaba pasando, no tenía otra opción sino enfrentar las cosas, atenerse a las consecuencias. Ese era el estilo del famoso alquimista de fuego.

Entonces, Elicia disparó su duda:

— ¿Sirvió de algo?

Él supo que se refería a la muerte de su padre.

— Tu padre descubrió una conspiración a nivel nacional que involucraba hasta la milicia—contestó—. No sé si es la respuesta que necesitas, pero es la verdad.

— No, no es lo que necesito —comentó ella incorporándose—. Pero es más que suficiente. Me hace sentir orgullosa de él —sonrió.

El general la miró y recordó las incontables veces que Maes se la había descrito por teléfono, o mostrándole fotos: "tiene los ojos de su madre". Nunca había reparado en ello, pero era cierto. Elicia tenía los ojos verdes, igual que Gracia.

— ¿Sabe? He pensado en enlistarme en la milicia cuando tenga la edad para ello —dijo ella, trayéndolo nuevamente al presente.

— ¿Sí? —la idea le hizo pensar que, si su amigo estuviese vivo, se habría paseado por toda Central mostrando fotos de su hija en uniforme militar—. Creo que tu padre se sentiría muy orgulloso de que su hija eligiese su misma profesión.

— ¡¿Verdad que sí?! —rió— Y creo que se sentiría más orgulloso si formara parte del escuadrón de su amigo Roy Mustang y lo ayudara a que se convierta en el próximo Führer, ¿no es así?

Los ojos de Gracia, la perspicacia de Maes. El alquimista volvió a sonreír.

— Interesante entusiasmo —soltó—. No vendría mal un poco de frescura a mi escuadrón, pero siéndote honesto, quisiera aumentar de rango en menos de 5 años, que sería cuando tú pudieras entrar a la milicia. De todos modos, serías bienvenida en mi escuadrón —agregó para animarla.

— Entonces, ¿es una promesa? —estiró su dedito meñique hacia el frente— Yo entraré en la milicia y seré militar. Cuando obtenga algún rango, estaré en su escuadrón, en el escuadrón del Führer.

— Es una promesa —contestó Mustang enlazando su dedo.

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Sí, aquí estoy de nuevo. Después de casi un año de no publicar nada, volví, pero en otro fandom JAJAJAJA NO ME MATEN ;_;**

**No sé si tiene mucho sentido ponerme a explicar los porqués de mi ausencia, pero siendo sincera, todo este año que pasó estuve increíblemente desmotivada para escribir. Puntualmente para escribir. Les juro, era sentarme frente a la computadora con una idea y al empezar a bocetearla no sentirme satisfecha con lo que escribía. Pero bueno, la idea es obligar a este bloqueo a irse.**

**Hablando puntualmente de este fic, creo que no tengo demasiado que explicar jaja. Pero gran parte de la inspiración para esto es ese fanart de Elicia con el uniforme militar en el q está mostrando las fotos de ella y su padre toda orgullosa… y bueno, se me ocurrió que todo sería mil veces más bello si encima ella perteneciera al escuadrón de Mustang n.n**

**Este fic lo escribí puntualmente para un concurso, pero fue más para desafiarme a mí misma de que podía escribir algo. Sé que no es perfecto (para mi mis escritos jamás lo serán), pero, estoy relativamente satisfecha.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y, siendo mi primer fanfic en este fandom, me den la bienvenida en las reviews (?**

**Erii.**


End file.
